


I get it.

by hoywfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Zayn One Direction, Sad, Unrequited Love, Zayn is over Liam, implied past relationship, liam loves zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoywfiction/pseuds/hoywfiction
Summary: But just because I get it doesn't mean that I'm not jealous, or longing for the 'used to be'.





	

I get it, Zayn.

You weren't happy in the band and you wanted to become your own person— Same goals you had auditioning to begin with. I get it.

Your music is important to you, and you're very busy. Very focused. You probably have little time to sleep, less time to phone. So I know that's why I haven't heard your voice in months, even if it makes me sad. I get it.

We weren't going to work out I suppose. Not with Management and with the pressure we're under, we were doomed to fail. It makes sense that when you left the band you left me too, I understand. Even though I wish our last kiss hadn't been our last, even though I wish they were my fingers between yours and not hers, I get it.

She's beautiful, absolutely stunning and gorgeous. You two make a cute couple in the tabloids, they say she has you as her lockscreen. My girl has me as hers too, even if I wish she didn't. It makes me feel awkward and uncomfortable, even though it shouldn't because... Well, I'm supposed to be in love with her, aren't I? So I get it.

I'm a very average person, and I'm dull. People get bored of me fast, and you just got bored of me a little slower than everyone else. You're in such a good place right now and you're happy, so happy without me. Everything's just better without me... So yes, Zayn, I get it.

But just because I get it doesn't mean that I'm not jealous, or longing for the 'used to be'. I still wish you were here, I miss you, I want you, and knowing you don't miss me and don't want me doesn't change that. If I could choose not to be in love with you, I would have moved on months ago. Maybe I'd actually want to hold Cheryl's hand, maybe I'd actually care about her like you care about Gigi.

But I get why I don't love Cheryl, and it's because you broke me, Zayn. You broke me apart and tore me down, threw me aside and made me feel _worthless_ , and you don't even care. You don't understand, you don't _try_ to understand, you don't _get it_ , Zayn...

You don't get it.


End file.
